better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Tirek
Lord Tirek is a male centaur, the older brother of Scorpan, the main antagonist of the season four finale, and one of the main antagonists of the mid season ten finale. He is a villain who escaped from Tartarus, steals magic, and seeks to rule over Equestria. Tirek is defeated and banished back to Tartarus by the Mane Six through Rainbow Power magic acquired from the Chest of Harmony. He is later released from his imprisonment by Grogar to join his alliance, along with Queen Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, to defeat Twilight and her friends and conquer Equestria. He is defeated by the Mane Six and their allies, and turned to stone along with Chrysalis and Cozy. Depictions in the Series The Princess of Friendship Lord Tirek first appears in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 in a frail and weakened state, indicated by pale colors and a raspy voice. In a Canterlot alleyway, he approaches the unsuspecting unicorn Rare Find and drains his magic, growing larger and more powerful. Princess Celestia senses this attack in a vision in her dream, causing Princess Luna to see it and become aware as well. Celestia and Luna explain to Twilight Sparkle that Tirek and his brother Scorpan came to Equestria from "a distant land" to steal Equestrian magic. However, Scorpan grew to appreciate the ways of Equestria and even befriended a young unicorn wizard. Scorpan pleaded with his brother to abandon their plans, but Tirek refused to relent. To save Equestria, Scorpan informed the princesses of Tirek's intentions. Scorpan returned to his homeland while Tirek was imprisoned in Tartarus for his crimes. Celestia states that Tirek likely escaped during the events of It's About Time!, when Cerberus left his post at Tartarus' gates, and has only recently regained enough strength to use his dark powers after languishing in Tartarus for centuries. While continuing to devour unicorn magic, Tirek is captured by Discord, who is there on behalf of his friendship to the ponies. Likening Discord's actions to those of his "weak-minded" brother, Tirek appeals to Discord's former nature as a master of chaos, convincing him that friendship is "a new form of imprisonment" and that betraying the ponies will grant him freedom to do as he pleases. With Discord's aid, Tirek continues absorbing unicorn magic, becoming larger and stronger, and increasing in power. He soon becomes strong enough to begin absorbing magic from Pegasi and Earth ponies as well. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, Tirek continues to grow in strength and size. He becomes powerful enough to steal Alicorn magic and makes his way to Canterlot Castle. Anticipating his arrival, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance transfer all of their magic into Twilight and send her into hiding, believing Tirek is unaware of her royal status. When Tirek arrives and finds the princesses devoid of their magic, he banishes them to Tartarus as revenge for his own imprisonment. When Discord has doubts about their alliance, Tirek gives him the medallion he wears around his neck as a token of his gratitude and loyalty, claiming that it originally belonged to "someone very close to" him. He soon discovers Twilight via her depiction in a stained glass window and questions the existence of a fourth princess; Discord confirms this and directs Tirek to Twilight's home in Ponyville. When the two arrive, they capture Twilight's friends and Tirek absorbs their magic, growing even more powerful. The prospect of ruling Equestria alongside Tirek thrills Discord, but Tirek suddenly turns on him and says he is no longer of any use, proceeding to absorb his magic as well. When Discord reminds Tirek of the medallion, Tirek reveals it was given to him by his treacherous brother Scorpan and considers it "as worthless as he is." Tirek soon finds Twilight and pursues her relentlessly, destroying the Golden Oak Library in the process. Enraged, Twilight fights Tirek in an intense battle of magic. Tirek fights back, but their evenly matched might leads them to a stalemate. Thus Tirek offers Twilight a trade: the release of her friends in exchange for the Alicorn magic. Despite her friends' protests, Twilight agrees to trade the magic for her friends, including Discord despite his betrayal. Upon releasing them, Tirek promptly absorbs all of Twilight's magic, making him all-powerful. However, when Discord bestows Scorpan's medallion upon Twilight as a sign of true friendship and gratitude, it proves to be the final key needed to open the Tree of Harmony chest. As Tirek rampages through the Everfree Forest, the Mane Six open the chest, gaining a new, powerful magic that Tirek is unable to overpower. With this magic, the ponies strip Tirek of all his stolen magic and reduce him to his weakened state again. He last appears locked in a cage within Tartarus, guarded by Cerberus. Marks of Possession Rainbow Dash briefly mentions Lord Tirek in Cutie Markless - Part 1. Pipsqueak mentions Lord Tirek in Crusaders of the Lost Mark, stating that Tirek's battle with Twilight is the cause of the poor condition of the schoolyard. In Curseworld - Part II, Tirek appears laying waste to Equestria in one of the alternate timelines created by Starlight Glimmer. The Pillars of Time Lord Tirek is mentioned in Shadow Play. Hunted In School Raze: Lessons of Friendship, the Mane Six visit Lord Tirek in his Tartarus prison and accuse him of stealing the magic of Equestria again. Tirek denies this but reveals that he conspired with Cozy Glow to drain Equestria of its magic in order to get his revenge on the ponies who defeated him. In School Raze: Magic Destiny, Tirek realizes the ponies being trapped in Tartarus means he would be trapped together with them for eternity, and he agrees to help them escape after Pinkie Pie almost drives him insane with her clownish antics. After Cozy Glow's plans are foiled, she is imprisoned in Tartarus for her crimes, and she tries to make friends with him. March of the Oni In The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes, Lord Tirek suffers from Cozy Glow's repeated attempts to befriend him while imprisoned. Grogar suddenly transports the two from their cages to his lair to join forces with him, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra against the Mane Six. As a demonstration of his power, Grogar feeds Tirek with a sample of magic that rejuvenates him into a slightly younger form. In The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach, Tirek struggles to work together with his fellow villains until Grogar shows them the Mane Six destroying Sombra, who had earlier left the group to conquer Ninjago and Equestria on his own. Under the threat of meeting the same fate, Tirek and the others reluctantly submit to Grogar's will. In Frenemies, Tirek, along with Cozy Glow and Chrysalis, are tasked by Grogar with retrieving his Bewitching Bell from the summit of Mt. Everhoof, but he is unable to cooperate with Cozy and Chrysalis at first. Tirek quickly determines the quest to be too difficult to face alone and decides to let Cozy and Chrysalis do all the work. When Tirek finally learns to work together with Chrysalis and Cozy, they successfully retrieve the Bell and decide to use it in their scheme to overthrow Grogar. Tirek is mentioned by Twilight and Mudbriar in A Ninja is Born with him and Scorpan being the answer to the question of who came to Equestria to steal magic from pony inhabitants. In The Summer Sun Setback, Tirek, along with Queen Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, infiltrate Canterlot library's forbidden wing to get information in how to activate Grogar's bell and use its magic. He takes in part in sabotaging the Summer Sun Celebration by stealing the magic of various ponies at the event, and he and his fellow villains steal a book from the Canterlot Archives, which they plan to use to learn how to unlock the bell's power. In The Ending of the End: The Fall, Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow successfully unlock the power of the Bewitching Bell to make themselves all-powerful, with Tirek powering himself up to a larger form. They also drain Grogar of his magic, revealing him to be Discord in disguise. In their siege upon Equestria, Tirek fights and defeats the Pillars of Old Equestria, and he and his cohorts overwhelm Twilight's friends as she escapes. In The Ending of the End: Endings, Tirek and his fellow villains imprison Twilight's friends and celebrate their victory, but fail to reach an agreement regarding what to do with the magic they stole. After the rest of the Mane Six escape and the windigos appear as a result of their creating distrust among ponies, Tirek and the other villains face off against the Mane Six, and later an army of their allies, in a grand final battle. At the end of the battle, Tirek is de-powered back to his frailest form, and he, Chrysalis, and Cozy are frozen in stone for their crimes. In The Fate of Lloyd, a stained glass window depicting Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow's defeat appears in Canterlot Castle in future Equestria. They are also pictured in a newspaper in Twilight's flashback. Magic Lord Tirek is potentially one of the most powerful magic users in the show. However, his magic severely diminishes due to his imprisonment in Tartarus. He frequently shoots beams from an orange orb floating between his horns, and he absorbs magic from others. Upon escaping from Tartarus, he steals unicorns' magic to restore his strength, later stealing it from Pegasi, Earth ponies, and even Discord himself. Tirek changes both physically and magically, gaining brighter colors, a more muscular physique, longer horns, and a deeper voice. As he progresses, he drains magic from dozens of ponies at once. After absorbing the magic of Twilight's friends and Discord, Tirek's size increases to the point at which he towers over most buildings in Ponyville. His growing musculature shatters the bracers on his arms, and he grows a mass of white hair on his head to match his beard and tail. At this level of power, he matches Twilight Sparkle in a magic battle when she is imbued with the power of all four Alicorn princesses in Equestria. When negotiating with Twilight, he snaps his fingers and summons Twilight's drained friends in levitating bubbles. After absorbing Twilight's Alicorn magic, Tirek grows even larger. The Mane Six finally overpower him when they gain the power of the Tree of Harmony, and he loses all of the magic he had drained from his victims. It is revealed in Frenemies that Tirek can only absorb magic from living beings, and that he can return magic he has absorbed if he so chooses, as shown when he gives Chrysalis back her magic. Personality Lord Tirek is evil, domineering, narcissistic, and driven by an obsessive desire for power, believing that all the magic of Equestria should be his. He has a violent temper and fierce nature, which he directs towards Twilight Sparkle and the other princesses. He is also very manipulative and highly persuasive when striking a deal. However, while Tirek may hold up his end of a bargain in some cases, he is generally dishonest and traitorous, not hesitating to turn on and dispose of anyone whose usefulness has expired, such as Discord. He harbors a deep resentment toward his brother Scorpan after his betrayal, describing him as "weak-minded" and "worthless." Tirek holds a very low opinion of the concept of friendship, believing it to be both a sign of weakness and a form of imprisonment. However, he conspires with Cozy Glow for the sake of realizing his goal of revenge, even referring to her as his "little protégé". After having her as a fellow inmate for him, he has become deeply irritated by the young filly. Despite his animosity towards both Cozy and Chrysalis, Tirek shows a willingness to cooperate with them to retrieve Grogar's bell, and later establishes a partnership with the two to betray the ram. He is both awed and intimidated by Grogar, having heard stories of the villain's reign of terror when he was a child. After joining Grogar, Tirek develops an obsession to regain his massive size and physique that he obtained after absorbing all magic in Equestria. He makes great gains toward this goal when he absorbs Chrysalis' magic so he would be powerful enough to bypass a barrier protecting Grogar's bell. Once the bell was retrieved, however, in an uncharacteristic act of honor, Tirek keeps his promise to return Chrysalis' magic to her, willingly setting himself back in the process. In Frenemies, Cozy Glow states that Tirek talks to his "gram-gram" in his sleep, suggesting he holds a great deal of affection toward at least one member of his family. In The Summer Sun Setback, Tirek catches and releases a small bird that was blown away by Canterlot Castle's defenses in an uncharacteristic moment of compassion. As shown in My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Issue #2 and by his angry reaction to Discord's insults in The Ending of the End: Endings, Tirek has a troubled relationship with his father King Vorak. In the same episode, Tirek proves himself to be more cautious and pragmatic than his allies, suggesting that they hunt down Twilight and deal with the threat of the windigos immediately. He is also well aware that Discord is lying when he offers to teach them how to use his magic in return for sparing his friends. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Season 4: The Princess of Friendship *66. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1" *67. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2" Season 5: Marks of Possession *68. "Cutie Markless - Part 1" (mentioned) *78. "Crusaders of the Lost Mark" (mentioned) *81. "Curseworld - Part II" Season 7: The Pillars of Time *114. "Shadow Play" (mentioned) Season 9: Hunted *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" *139. "School Raze: Magic Destiny" Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" *147. "Frenemies" *155. "A Ninja is Born" (mentioned) *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" (cameo) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *194. "Harmony and Hope" (cameo) Trivia *Tirek is the second main antagonist to steal Alicorn magic, the first is the Overlord, the third is the Storm King, the fourth is Daybreaker, and the fifth is Vex the Formless.